Pooh's Adventures of Blue's Clues
Pooh's Adventures of Blue's Clues is another upcoming TV series planned to be made by YakkoWarnerMovies101 and co-directed by Reese Ambler. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot Winnie the Pooh, along with Ash, Littlefoot, Sailor Moon (Serena), Mickey, and their friends time travel to a friendly house and meet a person named Steve and his dog named Blue. Along the way the play a game called Blue's Clues. They had to look for 3 clues to figure out something they know. Once they do, they sit down in their Thinking Chair and think. After Steve leaves for college, Pooh and his friends help his brother Joe with more clues. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Max Goof, Roxanne, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Iago, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Sebastian, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley are guest starring in this TV Series. *''Winnie the Pooh: Boo to You Too'', The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists, Space Jam, Aladdin and the King of Thieves, and Blue's Clues were released in 1996. *11 episodes of Blue's Clues were released in 1997, the same year Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin, Cats Don't Dance, Pokemon in Japanese, The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island, and The Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain were released. *13 episodes of Blue's Clues were released in 1998, the same year Pokemon in English, 17 episodes of Sailor Moon R, The Swan Princess III: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom, Scooby Doo on Zombie Island, The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock and Mulan were released. *9 episodes of Blue's Clues were released in 1999, the same year Pokèmon: The First Movie, Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving, Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost, Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas and Digimon Adventure were released. *15 episodes of Blue's Clues were released in 2000, the same year The Tigger Movie, Pokèmon: The Movie 2000, Sailor Moon S, Sailor Moon Super S, An Extremely Goofy Movie, Tweety's High-Flying Adventure, The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire, Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders, and Fantasia 2000 were released. *19 episodes of Blue's Clues were released in 2001, the same year Pokèmon 3: The Movie, The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze, Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, and Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase were released. *26 episodes of Blue's Clues were released in 2002, the same year Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year, Pokèmon 4Ever, Scooby-Doo!, Mickey's House of Villains, and The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water were released. *22 episodes of Blue's Clues were released in 2003, the same year Piglet's Big Movie, Pokèmon Heroes, Scooby Doo and the Monster of Mexico, Scooby Doo and the Legend of the Vampire, The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration, and Looney Tunes: Back in Action were released. *10 episodes of Blue's Clues were released in 2004, the same year Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo, Mickey, Donald, & Goofy: The Three Musketeers, Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas, The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysaurus, and Scooby Doo and Loch Ness Monster were released. *2 episodes of Blue's Clues were released in 2006, the same year Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas, The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers, Scooby Doo! Pirates Ahoy!, and Mickey Mouse Clubhouse were released. Category:TV series Category:Spin-off TV series Category:Travel Films Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101.